Felicidades
by Lotte Dot
Summary: Alguns segredos não foram feitos para serem descobertos. Universo Alternativo.


Merlin lançou um olhar rápido ao redor, para a multidão atenta, presa a cada palavra sua desde que começara a falar. De relance, percebeu Gwen encarando-o fixamente, mas não se atreveu a encontrar seu olhar. Então, voltou sua atenção para aquele que tinha sido seu foco desde o início do discurso – da festa, de seus últimos anos – e ergueu sua taça no ar com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você é muito mais do que o meu melhor amigo, Arthur. Aliás, chamar você assim é como voltar ao secundário."

Risos.

"Você esteve comigo para poucas e boas, para _tanta_ coisa, que você é isso e muito mais, mas eu não tenho uma palavra certa. O que eu posso dizer é que você merece toda a felicidade. Você merece _tudo_. Inclusive essa mulher linda, que merecia muito mais do que casar com _você_."

Novas risadas preencheram o amplo espaço criado pelas tendas, que protegiam as mesas de convidados da chuva torrencial que caía lá fora.

Merlin se virou para a mulher sentada ao lado do amigo, tão sorridente quanto ele e estonteante em um simples vestido de renda branco que contrastava com os cachos negros e soltos. Por muito tempo, a semelhança entre ela e Morgana tinha sido motivo de gozação dentro do círculo de amigos mais próximos do noivo, ainda que, em temperamento, elas nada se comparassem.

O homem pálido sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

"Brincadeiras à parte, você não podia ter feito uma escolha melhor, Lizzie. Eu tenho certeza que Arthur vai cuidar bem de você." Ele olhou rapidamente para o loiro, que em momento algum despregara os olhos de Merlin, antes de acrescentar em um tom de voz mais suave: "E eu sei que você também vai cuidar bem dele – porque Arthur pode não saber, mas ele também precisa de alguém que o ame e faça tudo por ele."

O sorriso da noiva se alargou, os olhos ligeiramente marejados ao assentir com a cabeça. Voltando sua atenção para Arthur, que ainda o observava intensamente, Merlin engoliu em seco antes de continuar, reservando suas últimas palavras e sorriso para o amigo.

"Que vocês sejam muito felizes." _Você merece._

Sentindo a voz falhar, Merlin desviou o olhar para os convidados e ergueu mais uma vez a sua taça de _champagne_.

"Aos noivos." As palavras soaram roucas aos seus ouvidos.

"Aos noivos!", todos gritaram, e então tudo se perdeu em meio à cacofonia de aplausos, brindes e assovios enquanto marido e mulher se beijavam.

Quando, algum tempo depois, os olhos azuis do noivo mais uma vez buscaram a figura do seu padrinho e melhor amigo em meio aos convidados, ele já havia desaparecido.

* * *

Gwen se afastou assim que pôde fazê-lo sem chamar atenção. Morgana, sentada três cadeiras à esquerda, acompanhou sua saída com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas os lábios contraídos e seu esforço para manter uma expressão neutra deixaram claro que ela sabia aonde a amiga estava indo. Não precisou oferecer explicações a Lancelot.

Ela o encontrou com facilidade – não que houvesse muitos lugares onde se esconder numa recepção de casamento. Gwen adentrou o banheiro masculino sem hesitar – todos estavam ocupados com os brindes naquele momento – e seguiu até a última cabine, a única fechada.

Empurrou a porta com facilidade, já que ele não se dera ao trabalho de trancá-la, e, quando o viu, imediatamente sentiu o nó em sua garganta aumentar.

"_Ah, Merlin_…", sussurrou.

Gwen se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, que estava encolhido contra a parede, abraçando as pernas junto ao peito e com o rosto escondido contra os joelhos. Quando não obteve reação alguma, ela apenas se aproximou e o enlaçou, trazendo-o de encontro ao seu corpo. Oferecendo apoio.

Ficaram alguns minutos naquela mesma posição, Gwen presenciando todos os esforços dele para conter a própria tristeza. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, também tentando se controlar.

Quando Merlin finalmente falou, foi apenas um murmúrio.

"Esse é o pior dia da minha vida, Gwen."

Os dois choraram por um longo tempo naquela cabine de banheiro, e as lágrimas nada tinham a ver com a alegria do amigo recém-casado.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois do último brinde – só então Arthur finalmente conseguiu encontrar um de seus amigos em meio a todos aqueles convidados, metade dos quais provavelmente era composta de sócios e parceiros de negócios de seu pai. O noivo torceu o lábio quando mais dois estranhos atrapalharam seu caminho, antes de conseguir se aproximar.

"Lancelot!"

O homem, que aparentemente estivera compenetrado na taça que segurava, levantou a cabeça e, ao vê-lo, sorriu.

"O homem da noite!" Lançou um olhar ao redor. "E que noite…"

Parando ao lado dele, Arthur suspirou antes de sorrir fracamente.

"Nem me diga." Ambos observaram um grupo barulhento de mulheres passar por eles antes de continuar. "E eu achava que tinha dito ao meu pai que não queria mais de 300 convidados…"

"Você disse." Quando Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha para o companheiro, ele deu de ombros. "Se não tivesse dito, com certeza toda a Londres estaria aqui essa noite."

"Em vez disso, só metade dela foi convidada. Ótimo." Os dois riram.

Foram interrompidos por alguns instantes, enquanto um casal vinha cumprimentar Arthur. Quando eles se afastaram, o loiro olhou ao redor distraidamente.

"Onde estão os outros? É o meu casamento, e você foi o primeiro amigo com quem eu consegui conversar até agora."

Lancelot tomou um gole de _champagne_ antes de olhar em outra direção.

"Gwen foi até a mesa de frios, ela não deve demorar." O moreno, vestido em um elegante terno cinza-grafite, observou distraidamente a pista de dança. "Eu acho que vi Morgana e Merlin indo dançar."

"Hm…"

Lancelot o encarou quando aquilo foi tudo que ele se limitou a dizer.

"Algo errado?"

Arthur franziu a testa, os olhos agora presos à pista de dança.

"Não, não, eu só…" Ele hesitou e, pouco depois, balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse algum pensamento. "Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Diga a Gwen que eu volto para falar com ela, ok?"

E se afastou antes que Lancelot pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

* * *

Vendo-os de longe, era fácil imaginar que eles eram irmãos. Ela em um longo azul-marinho, ele de preto, sempre contrastando com a pele extremamente pálida. Olhos azuis e cabelos negros. As linhas faciais bem definidas por uma estrutura óssea peculiar.

Merlin calmamente a conduzia ao longo da pista de dança, enquanto os dois conversavam em baixo tom, carregando um pequeno sorriso idêntico. Eles formavam um belo par.

Arthur hesitou à margem da pista. Havia uns poucos casais ali, sendo embalados por uma valsa lenta. Enquanto observava, Morgana falou algo, e o sorriso de Merlin perdeu um pouco da típica tranquilidade. Ela cobriu uma de suas bochechas em um gesto carinhoso, sussurrando algumas palavras, e ele assentiu em silêncio.

A passos decididos, o loiro enfim se aproximou, e os dois só perceberam sua presença quando já estava ao lado deles, oferecendo uma de suas mãos e sorrindo.

"Posso atrapalhar?"

Morgana riu, enquanto Merlin apenas assentia com um sorriso. Ele já começava a se afastar quando as palavras da amiga o frearam.

"Quem sou eu para atrapalhar a estrela da noite?"

Ela beijou os dois no rosto e elegantemente se afastou, atraindo olhares por onde passava – como sempre.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Arthur continuou parado onde estava, a mão ainda estendida, enquanto Merlin o encarava com uma expressão aturdida. Revirando os olhos, o noivo simplesmente se aproximou e o enlaçou pela cintura com um de seus braços, enquanto o outro tomava a mão de Merlin na sua, assumindo a posição de dança com facilidade.

Quando Arthur começou a acompanhar a música lenta, Merlin automaticamente apoiou sua mão livre no ombro do amigo, e então os dois estavam dançando, o loiro assumindo a liderança e o outro se deixando guiar com a naturalidade de duas pessoas que já tinham feito aquilo algumas vezes antes.

"Arthur, _o que_ você está fazendo?", Merlin sussurrou contra o pescoço do amigo, sentindo o rosto esquentar ao perceber os olhares que estavam atraindo.

"Eu achei que fosse óbvio", ele riu.

"_Arthur_, Lizzie—"

"Nunca se importou, duvido que ela vá começar agora", o loiro o interrompeu com serenidade.

Arthur sentiu a respiração quente do amigo contra a sua pele quando ele expirou longamente.

"E o seu pai—"

"Pode achar o que ele quiser. Ao contrário do que ele pensa, o casamento é meu."

Merlin ficou em silêncio, e Arthur fez o mesmo, preocupando-se apenas em manter o ritmo da dança. Os movimentos eram tão familiares quanto a pessoa com quem estava dançando, ainda que não fizessem aquilo há muito tempo. Inconscientemente, o loiro fechou os olhos, preenchido por uma tranquilidade que não sentia desde que os últimos preparativos para aquela festa haviam começado. Talvez há mais tempo.

Não demorou para que Merlin relaxasse em seu abraço.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ficar agradecido."

O comentário aleatório pegou Arthur de surpresa, e ele franziu a testa.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter me assumido muito antes dessa festa. Caso contrário, Londres inteira estaria descobrindo agora que o padrinho do noivo é gay", Merlin comentou com leveza.

Houve uma curta pausa, e então os dois começaram a rir ao mesmo tempo.

"Só metade de Londres", Arthur corrigiu, mas sem qualquer censura.

"Hm", Merlin resmungou, mas o loiro sentiu o sorriso dele contra a sua pele. "Festa bonita", ele acabou admitindo, quase a contragosto.

Arthur sorriu suavemente.

"Belo discurso", retrucou, sincero.

Ele sentiu a mão do amigo contrair-se rápida e quase imperceptivelmente na sua, e o seu corpo mais uma vez se retesou sob o abraço de Arthur. O loiro franziu a testa e trouxe Merlin ainda mais para perto de si. Ele não resistiu ao movimento, mas também não quebrou o silêncio.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Por que eu tenho a sensação de que alguma coisa está errada?"

Não houve resposta. Dessa vez, contudo, foi Merlin quem o abraçou mais forte, as pontas de seus dedos tocando a nuca de Arthur gentilmente, como se para apaziguá-lo. Quando ele enfim respondeu, sua voz pareceu falhar.

"Não há nada errado."

Arthur se afastou um pouco, para poder encará-lo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, tão próximos, só então ele se deu conta de que as margens dos olhos de Merlin estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas.

"Merlin…", começou, preocupado.

"Arthur," o amigo o interrompeu, sorrindo gentilmente, "você acabou de se casar com uma mulher incrível. E Lizzie não podia ter tido mais sorte quando encontrou você. Está tudo _bem_."

O noivo hesitou. Sabia que o sentimento por trás das palavras era real - conhecia Merlin há tanto tempo que era fácil saber quando ele não estava falando a verdade. Contudo, o tom de voz quase resignado que ele estava usando não era imaginação sua. E, afinal, algo naquele discurso o impulsionara a vir atrás do amigo.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia apontar _o quê_.

"Arthur!"

O chamado súbito os pegou de surpresa. Com um sobressalto, Merlin se afastou um passo, saindo do círculo formado pelos braços de Arthur, que se virou na direção de onde a voz viera. Lizzie estava se aproximando, e com o mesmo sorriso que atraíra a atenção de Arthur quando haviam se conhecido. Ele sorriu de volta, tomado pela mesma sensação quente que o preenchia sempre que a via.

"Finalmente eu encontrei você! Deus, _quantos convidados_", ela sussurrou a última parte, lançando um olhar levemente aborrecido ao redor. Os dois homens riram, fazendo-a sorrir novamente. "Venha, seu pai quer tirar mais fotos."

"_Mais?"_, Arthur gemeu.

Ela deu de ombros. Merlin riu mais uma vez e, aproximando-se, beijou-lhe a bochecha carinhosamente. Então se virou para Arthur e fez o mesmo.

"É melhor ir logo. Uther precisa exibir vocês dois para a outra metade de Londres que não foi convidada."

Rindo, Lizzie tomou a mão do marido e começou a afastar-se. Arthur lançou um último olhar sobre o ombro, mas só conseguiu ver o amigo desaparecendo em meio aos casais que ainda dançavam.

* * *

A recepção se estendeu madrugada adentro. Já eram quase três da manhã quando os noivos começaram a se despedir dos convidados que restavam. Entre os que estavam à porta, esperando pela sua saída no asfalto ainda molhado de chuva, Arthur encontrou Gwen e Lancelot.

Enquanto Lizzie, sonolenta, despedia-se dos pais, o loiro se aproximou dos amigos. Lancelot apertou sua mão e lhe deu tapinhas nas costas, desejando boa viagem com um sorriso aberto. Gwen o abraçou forte, os olhos ligeiramente marejados e um sorriso trêmulo no rosto. Arthur retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade, preenchido por uma estranha nostalgia.

Quando se separaram, olhou ao redor, confuso. Ainda encontraria Morgana no aeroporto, mas…

"E Merlin, onde ele…?"

Gwen cobriu uma de suas mãos e, com um sorriso que Arthur não soube interpretar, interrompeu-o gentilmente.

"Onde ele precisa estar." Ela apertou sua mão. "Mas ele desejou boa viagem. E mandou vocês tirarem muitas fotos."

Arthur encarou a amiga por alguns instantes, em silêncio. Contudo, antes que pudesse convencê-la a explicar o que raios estava acontecendo, Lizzie se aproximou e tirou a atenção do casal, que também a abraçou e fez os mesmos votos de antes. Ela recebeu a recomendação de Merlin com um sorriso cansado e assentiu, dizendo que mandaria notícias assim que chegassem a Paris.

Pela segunda vez na mesma noite, Arthur se viu sendo levado pela esposa antes de conseguir as explicações que desejava.

Já dentro do carro, olhou uma última vez para os amigos, que continuavam onde os deixara. Gwen acenou, envolvida pelos braços de Lancelot, que sorria. Arthur tentou ignorar a fisgada incômoda em seu estômago por não ver Merlin ali.

* * *

Eles estavam na pista de dança novamente. Dessa vez, eram os únicos, e a banda voltara a tocar músicas lentas agora que a maioria dos convidados já fora embora.

Mesmo dali ainda podiam ouvir o burburinho das despedidas e, pouco depois, do carro dos noivos se afastando. Merlin abraçou a amiga um pouco mais, o rosto escondido nos cabelos que ela acabara soltando do penteado. O perfume conhecido pareceu aliviar o nó em sua garganta.

"Eu deveria estar lá, 'Gana. Arthur não vai entender…"

"Ele não precisa entender", Morgana o interrompeu sem rodeios, os braços pálidos delicadamente envolvendo seu pescoço.

Quando, depois de longos minutos em silêncio, ela o sentiu estremecer, Morgana beijou sua bochecha e o abraçou mais forte.

"O pior já passou", a amiga sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Os dois ficaram ali por um longo tempo, balançando-se lentamente. Fingindo não saber que, para Merlin, o pior estava apenas começando.

* * *

_This is a ride going nowhere, but somewhere that I despise.  
_(My Brightest Diamond)


End file.
